Olyckan
by Sjeherazade
Summary: Det är bara några dagar kvar tills Bill ska börja på Hogwarts och han vill inget hellre än att ta en lång sovmorgon, men med tvillingarna under samma tak är det inte så enkelt...


**Olyckan**

Bill vaknade tidigt en lördagsmorgon och prickade av en ny dag i almanackan. Han skulle börja på Hogwarts om fem dagar och han var jättespänd. Han hade verkligen längtat till den här dagen. Men just nu tänkte han ligga och dra sig i sängen några minuter innan hans mamma ropade ner dem till frukost. Men det visade sig vara svårare än han trodde. Plötsligt hördes ett ilsket skrik från Percys och Charlies rum och sekunden efteråt hörde Bill hur någon slängde upp dörren och sprang ner för trappan.

Det var ingen ide att försöka somna om. Bill suckade och kastade av sig täcket och började sedan klä på sig och kom ner precis för att se Percy gråtandes talade om för deras mamma, som höll på att laga frukost, att Fred och George hade ritat i en av hans böcker igen.

Molly suckade…

"Bill, kan du röra om i gröten ett tag jag ska gå och prata med Fred och George… igen."

Både hon och den sjuåriga Percy gick ut ur köket och gick upp till tvillingarnas rum för att väcka dem. Under tiden kom Charlie in med Ron och Ginny på axeln.

"God morgon!" flinade han. Bill tittade upp från grötgrytan och väntade tills Charlie hade satt ner Ron och Ginny. Sedan tog han sleven full med gröt och började jaga Charlie med den genom hela nedervåningen, de slutade inte förrän Molly och Percy kom nerför trappan.

"Är det någon som har sett Fred och George?" frågade hon och tittade runt omkring på allihop.

Alla började leta, till och med Ron och Ginny som bara var tre och två år gamla och inte kunde gå lika fort som de andra. Efter att ha letat i hela huset gick Charlie och Percy ut till grisarna. Inga tvillingar där heller.

Bill sprang runt i alla uthus och ropade och letade. Tillslut var de fem syskonen så hungriga att de inte orkade leta längre. De gick in allihopa för att få frukost. Deras pappa hade inte kommit hem än, han kanske visste var de skulle leta.

Molly var inte alls lika glad som hon brukade vara om mornarna. Efter att ha delat ut frukosten till resten av barnen sa hon ingenting alls, hon bara lämnade dem där och gick upp.

Percy började känna sig illa till mods nu, han önskade att han var äldre så han bara kunde trolla fram tvillingarna igen.

När alla hade ätit färdigt kom Molly ner igen och plockade undan tallrikarna. Charlie gick ut ur rummet men de andra satt fortfarande kvar och stirrade på varandra utan att säga någonting.

"Jag begriper inte var de kan ha gömt sig den här gången!" muttrade Molly. "Jag har letat precis överallt…" då avbröts hon av Charlie.

"Där är de!"

Molly och alla andra i köket sprang ut till Charlie i vardagsrummet, han pekade ut genom fönstret. Molly gick fram till fönstret där Charlie stod, och tittade ut. Det hon såg fick henne att skrika till av skräck, slita upp dörren och springa ut.

Arthur kom mot henne, halvt springande med den ena tvillingen efter sig och den andre i famnen, medvetslös.

Bill som hade sprungit ut tillsammans med sin mamma tog hand om den tvillingen som kom springande efter pappa. Han snyftade våldsamt och följde till slut med Bill in.

…

Fred och George hade vaknat tidigt den morgonen och gått ner till dammen för att samla grodyngel. Senare hade de gömt sig bakom en höstack för att vänta på att de andra skulle vakna och börja leta efter dem. Höstacken var ett perfekt ställe för det lilla äventyret. De kunde se Kråkboet utan att själva bli sedda.

"Du Fred kolla på den där ödlan, är inte det en som där som Charlie har på bild över sängen?"

"Jo det är de!" utbrast Fred och tittade beundrande på den vackra ödlan. "Kanske vi skulle fånga den och visa Charlie!" George höll med, han reste sig upp och fick tag i svansen på den. Då lossnade svansen och ödlan ramlade ner på marken. Fred och George tittade fascinerat på svansen.

Plötsligt fick Fred annat att titta på. George skrek till av smärta och när Fred tittade ner fick han se att ödlan hade bitit tag över hans sko. Det borde inte ha gjort ont, men tydligen gjorde det det.

"George!" Fred kunde bara hjälplöst se på när hans tvillingbror ramlade ihop och blev liggande. George var väldigt blek. "Hjälp!!" Fred kastade sig ner bredvid George och började slå honom för att han skulle vakna. Det hjälpte inte. Fred började gråta, han kände sig så värdelös. Han hörde inte att de andra ropade på honom, han var helt upptagen med att försöka väcka George.

Efter att ha skakat på George ungefär en halvtimma hörde han en smäll. Pappa var hemma.

"Pappa!" han hoppade fram ur höstacken och sprang emot honom. Arthur följde med Fred och fick syn på George. Han lyfte upp honom och började småspringa tillbaka till Kråkboet.

---

Arthur la ner George på soffan och Molly sprang in till köket för att hämta lite vatten och en trasa. George vaknade första gången hon strök trasan över hans panna. Han jämrade sig och såg fullkomligt skräckslagen ut. Molly såg vänligt på honom.

"Så ja lille vän, var gör det mest ont?" Men George hade för ont för att prata.

"I foten!" svarade Fred och lyckades prata utan att snyfta. Molly försökte ta av Georges sko. George började genast skrika och snyfta värre än förut. Arthur hade fått nog, han lyfte sin trollstav och sa några ord, skon klövs i två delar och strumpan sprättes upp och lämnade Georges fot naken.

Alla i rummet skrek till av skräck när de såg vad som hade hänt med Georges fot. Fred, Ron, Percy och Ginny började gråta. Den var ett stort hål, rakt igenom foten.

George reste sig upp för att se vad alla hade reagerat på men hans pappa tryckte ner honom i soffan igen.

"Det är ingen fara George!" Men George hade sett vad som hade hänt innan Arthur hunnit trycka ner honom.

Bill och Charlie tog med sig Percy, Ron och Ginny därifrån. Fred vägrade att följa med.

Ungefär tio minuter senare hade Molly bytt om och hon och Artur tog med George till St. Mungos. Fred hade varit tvungen att stanna hemma, han var för liten för att transferera sig och båda hans föräldrar behövdes för att bära George. Så Fred gick ut till de andra. De hade krupit in i en rosenbuske allihop, när Fred kom in till dem flyttade de sig lite så att han skulle få plats. Sedan satt de där tysta och väntade på att deras föräldrar skulle komma hem.

Efter två timmar hade Ron och Percy somnat, tio minuter senare somnade Ginny också. Och när Arthur och Molly kom hem sov de allihop, till och med Fred.

…

När de kommit fram till St. Mungos tog Arthur över George från Molly och sprang före i kön. När häxan i luckan fick syn på hålet i Georges fot var hon nära att svimma. På något sätt lyckades hon ändå vinka dem vidare till rätt avdelning och tillslut hade George blivit omhändertagen.

George sov hela tiden medan han blev undersökt. Slutligen hittade helaren en salva som han strök runt omkring hålet, på båda sidorna och därefter tog han fram sin trollstav och fick Georges fot att börja växa igen. Det gick långsamt så George skulle vara tvungen att stanna på sjukhuset över natten. Helaren la ett bandage över foten för att det inte skulle komma smuts i såret och sedan åkte Molly hem, ensam. Arthur bestämde sig för att stanna hos George över natten.

…

Charlie vaknade plötsligt av att hans mamma ropade. Han väckte de andra och de kravlade sig ut ur busken. Molly fick syn på dem och sprang lättat emot dem.

"George kommer att bli bättre!" Berättade hon för dem och blev glad när hon såg att de verkade mycket lugnare efteråt.

"Var är pappa?" frågade Ron.

"Han är kvar hos George. George ska inte behöva vakna upp alldeles ensam på ett nytt ställe med en massa okända människor överallt, han är ju bara fem år, stackarn. Men kom nu så går vi in och fixar något att äta."

Alla Weasleysyskonen var väldigt hungriga efter att ha legat gömda i en rosenbuske hela dagen så de sprang glatt efter henne.

Dagen därpå var George frisk igen och mitt på dagen kom han och pappa hem. Fred, Bill och Percy tittade nyfiket på medan deras mamma skar av bandaget på Georges fot. Charlie kom dit lite senare. Han var rätt imponerad av att Fred och George hade sett den där ödlan.

Deras föräldrar var däremot inte lika imponerade. De började sanera hela omgivningen redan samma eftermiddag.


End file.
